Something More
by Lady Pyrefly
Summary: JinSun drabbles, of nearly any genre. written for the fanfic100 challange. rated for possibilities.
1. Beginnings

Something More

By Lady Pyrefly

Author's Note: This, um, well, it's going to eventually be 100 Sun/Jin drabbles, written for a challenge. I do so hope you like them. This first one is for prompt number 1 and was actually written during the episode of Lost that inspired it. Enjoi.

----------

Beginnings

----------

All it really ever took was a smile. Sun smiled a small smile to herself, and chided her romanticism. But still. He had such a lovely smile.

It sort of…started slowly, stretching at the corners of his mouth. Almost like he didn't want anybody to know how happy he was. Real slowly, and by the time he was grinning, really grinning, Sun was smiling as well. They were fools, those two, to smile at such times!

At least, that's what her mother said. But that was just unimportant.

Sun had been having dinner. A nice, pleasant, boring as hell dinner. But Jin had just walked up, smiled that agonizingly contagious smile, and it had all seemed okay.

By the end of the night, when Jin smiled his farewell at her, Sun stared straight into his eyes, and smiled right back.

That's all it ever really took.


	2. Orange

Orange

Author's Note: This is number

----------

Love would be orange. His friend had told him that once, a long time ago. And, to be quite honest, he was right. Sun was orange. Really.

Sounded really stupid and clichéd, but it was true.

Her hair smelled like orange when she stood up quickly and the scent of it wafted towards Jin.

She always looked best in orange, even if she hardly wore it.

And, well, Sun tasted like orange when he kissed her, especially when she didn't know it was coming.

Jin zoned back into the terse gibberish talking around him. He blinked a few times and wondered. How does one say "Love is orange" in English?


	3. And

And

Author's Note: No idea why it didn't show up last post, but the Orange was prompt number twelve. And this prompt, And, (confusing!) is number eighty three. Hey, look! We get dialogue now! But it's still fluff.

----------

"I had a dream of you last night," Jin said, walking Sun home again after another date. He smiled, courtship was so much fun.

Sun blushed; he was so bold! But that was what she loved about him. "Did you really?" she asked shyly.

He nodded and kept grinning. "We were dancing," he volunteered, before Sun even had the chance to ask what it was about. "And you looked right at me and asked, 'Why don't you play the game?'" Jin paused. "I don't know what to do," he murmured, half to himself, "About this dream and you."

The woman in the orange dress next to him laughed. "Maybe we should go dancing next time," Sun giggled. Jin had an odd effect on her, really. Jin pulled her close. They were just a block away from Sun's house, he could get her back in time. He hoped. "You're usually so serious," she told him, looking up into his eyes. Sun squinted. "There's nothing wrong with having just a little fun."

Just before Sun's lips pressed against his own, Jin heard her whisper, "Why don't you play the game?"

A minute later, standing on her doorstep, watching her walk up into the building, Jin told the starry sky, "I don't know what to do. About this dream and you."

----------

Author's Note: This was inspired by my current favorite song, "Digital Love," by Daft Punk. Squee!


	4. Dancing

Dancing

Author's Note: This isn't actually one of the prompts. We get five writer's choice blanks, and I'm using one on Dancing. This continues in the same vein as the last drabble, also inspired by Daft Punk, "Digital Love." Enjoi.

----------

The song playing over the airport terminal intercom was disturbingly peppy. The tune was bouncy and people who'd never heard the song before found themselves smiling. Music is an international language.

Sun was surprised to remember the odd little French techno-pop. She smiled a bit to herself, it had been a long time since she'd heard it. The last time was…she pondered…it was actually one of Jin and hers last dates before they were married. They'd gone dancing. With a flash, it all came flooding back into Sun's mind; that odd dream he'd had of her that prompted the dancing.

Quietly, Sun leaned over to her left and told her husband, "Why don't you play the game?"

Jin came out of his trance and smiled a little. It had been a long time since he'd really smiled. But he shook his head a moment later, back to his serious mode. "We have no time for games," he scolded, and ushered his wife onto the airplane. Flight 815 was waiting.


	5. Touch

Touch

By Lady Pyrefly

Author's Note: This, I believe, is prompt number 38, and I quite like it. This is in Sun's point of view. I plan to continue this sense-based writing into the next few prompts.

----------

I'd never tell anyone about your hands, with their soft, heavy weight. The way you hold my hand in yours, warm, and safe when it's cold outside. The way you wrap your arms around my waist when we're sitting on the park bench.

But, you're gone now. There's no one around that can just calm me down with one well-placed hand on my shoulder. I cry and cry and cry, because I miss you.

- - -

Sun falls asleep that night, the first night Jin is gone, dreaming of his arms around her waist.

----------

Author's Note: I want you all to know I truly appreciate all the support I'm getting for these drabbles. Really makes my day, thanks a bunch!


	6. Smell

Smell

Author's Note: Prompt number 36. Just so ya know.

----------

I love the way you smell. That sounds really scary, like an American horror film. You know, the ones I never wanted to see with you? I was afraid.

To be quite honest, I'm not afraid anymore. We're all together now, in this American-horror-film of an island. I've seen scarier things than they can show in any theater.

But when something terrifying would happen, here or in a theater, you'd wrap me up in your jacket or whatever you had on you (even your shirt once, and I can't tell you how much I blushed) and with your scent of imitation cologne and a little bit of sweat and something I can't identify. It fills my nose and I know I'm okay.

You smell safe, do you know that?

- - -

The second night after Jin left, Sun fell asleep, the scent of sweat and cheap cologne filling her nose. She murmurs softly in her sleep, and does not wake until morning.


	7. Taste

Taste

Author's Note: Prompt number thirty nine. Continues with the sense perceptions. Enjoi!

----------

There's something magic about you, Jin, my husband. You taste like silver, did you know? Silver like one of the little fox spirits in the stories I used to read as a child.

You taste like silver and that's not a bad thing. You were made for more than an iron existence. You were made for strawberries and champagne and pretty, expensive things. Things that taste like bubbles and sugar and…silver.

Like you.

- - -

Night number three without Jin was spent with the aftertaste of silver and champagne in Sun's mouth.


	8. Sound

Sound

Author's Note: Prompt number 37. Second to last of the sense-perception thingies. Again in Sun's POV.

----------

I can't tell you how much I miss your voice, how long it's been since you've spoken to me. I know, you've been gone and that can't be helped. But, without you, my life seems silent.

Your voice is deep, but not too deep. Pleasantly masculine, if you'll forgive the stereotype. Your voice lingers in the air for a while, even in the air of a demon-island. It lingers in the air, and I can think about what you've said.

I like it even more when you laugh. It rings out and sounds happy and true. Like that one time we went dancing, do you remember? And I couldn't dance and you laughed. Not at me, with me, clichéd as it sounds.

Except for you never really laugh anymore. That makes me sad.

- - -

The fourth night without Jin, Sun spent dreaming of dancing, and his laugh ringing out boldly and truly.


	9. Sight

Sight

Author's Note: Number 40, and last of the sense-based writing. Maybe I should do something similar with Jin. Hmmmm.

----------

You're handsome, did you know? Really, you are. You've got these perfect high cheekbones and lovely eyes and straight teeth and long strong arms and…and…

And I'm rambling again. You have that effect on me, Jin.

Just looking at you makes me want to giggle like a schoolgirl and make sure everyone knows you belong to me. Me.

I caught that Shannon-girl looking at you, before she, well, you know. I'd been quite upset with her for a moment. Like I said, you belong to me. And only I am allowed to stare at you like that.

Me.

- - -

And for once, Sun didn't have to resort to dreams to see Jin. He was right there with her, returned home safe and sound.


	10. Brown

Brown

Author's Note: This is prompt number 17, as chosen by my dear friend Miya while we were IM-ing and I was lacking inspiration. She chose number 17, and here I am. -squee- And it was also her idea for just about everything that happens here, so, um, yeah!

----------

Sun fiddled nervously with the drawstrings of her skirt. The metal tips felt warm against her fingertips as she played with them, plainly refusing to look up.

Jin, walking by her on their way to some random place.

It had been one of their first REAL dates. Not quick hesitating glances in a restaurant Sun had found a particular fondness for. Not casual conversations on the way to get ice cream or coffee. Not casual kisses after it was over.

Dinner. And a movie.

And Sun was having trouble keeping a conversation going. Jin was polite enough. He opened doors, he smiled, he made small talk.

Except for Sun was nervous and meek and quiet. And it was frustrating.

The movie was already over, and Sun and Jin were walking back. No place in particular, really, but the excuse was that they were heading home.

Without warning and without any particular reason, Sun asked, "What's your favorite color?"

Jin hadn't know she was talking to him. It took a moment for him to realize this, seeing Sun's expectant look. "Oh, um," Jin stammered, slightly embarrassed. "Brown."

She made a face. "Brown?" Sun echoed, "Why brown?"

He tried to stall, asking, "You don't like brown?"

"It's so plain," Sun said, that peculiar expression still knotting her forehead. "I've never met anyone who liked it."

Jin was embarrassed. "I like orange too," he said, trying to cover up his mistake.

But Sun was not distracted so easily. "Why do you like brown? Nobody likes brown!"

He shifted around a while, slightly nervous. "You're eyes are brown," Jin said, staring at the floor.

Sun smiled like she didn't believe her ears.

And kept smiling for quite some time.


	11. Water

Water

Author's Note: Prompt 51. I wanted to write this while everyone still remembers about Jin on the raft, okay? Enjoi!

----------

"Th-thank you," Jin stuttered, murmuring in his broken English. He was studying the page that Sun had given him, in the hopes of a rescue. Thank you. Easy enough to say in Korean, but this English language was psychopathic. Nothing made sense.

He growled in frustration and got up. Walt was dipping his feet in the ocean water that surrounded them on all sides. Sawyer was going through the letters that the fellow castaways had written (chuckling to himself from time to time). Michael was asleep.

Jin started complacently at the waves that lapped at the raft. He looked at the ocean, he looked at Sawyer. At the ocean, at Sawyer. Ocean, Sawyer, ocean, sawyer. Jin opened his mouth, pointed at the sea and said, "Water," clear as day, despite his lingering accent.

Sawyer looked up from the privacy he was invading to drawl, "Well I'll be. Sun'd be proud of you, man. That's water alright."

Jin, of course, had understood almost none of that. But he heard "Sun" and "water."

Oh yes, he was making progress. Sun would have been so proud of him!


	12. Earth

Earth

Author's Note: Number 53. I actually chose this one myself. -is proud-

----------

"Sun, we found this on the beach," Claire said, holding out the champagne bottle nervously. Sun was puzzled, but only for a moment. Through the green-tinted glass, she could see the few scraps of paper that the survivors had managed to find. Letters home.

She paled. "I'll take care of it," she said, pretending to be calm. Kate, from just behind Claire, looked at Sun suspiciously, but let it go. Sun smiled unconvincingly.

Kate and Claire nodded and walked away.

Sun waited until the girls' voices and footsteps and faded into an eerie silence. She dropped to her knees and cradled the bottle to her heart. "Don't be dead, don't be dead," she whispered, prayed, in Korean. Tears spilled unrelenting from her eyes, and Sun shook hysterically.

But she calmed herself. Sun dried the tears from her eyes, and began to dig. After a few minutes of panicked clawing at the dirt next to her garden, there was a decent sized whole. Big enough for a medium sized champagne bottle. Sun placed it in and smoothed the earth back over it. The earth, that no one would ever dig up again.

- - -

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm okay, I promise. Jin and I were on flight 815, and it crashed. But don't worry about me. I'm fine, I promise I'm fine. Jin is taking this, and other, letters with him on a raft to find help. And once he does, we're leaving, Mother. I'm sorry, but we can't stay like this with you any longer. I love you._

_Sun_


	13. Insides

Insides

Author's Note: Prompt number 4, as picked by my little brother.

----------

Jin moaned. Ugh. He felt sick. His insides were twisted in knots, and whatever Jin had eaten just yesterday was threatening to come back up his throat. Another wave of pain rushed over him and Jin's stomach tightened up. He grimaced, and reflected that whoever had done this to him was evil. And he was trying to save them all.

- - -

Sun bit her lower lip. Ugh. She felt sick. Her insides were twisted in knots, and there was bile slowly climbing up into her mouth. She watched as Jack wiped water over her husbands sweaty forehead. Jin was in pain and it was all her fault. All she had really wanted was to keep him safe, but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe Jin would be safer on the raft, than on the island.


	14. Red

Red

Author's Note: This is prompt number 11. And the very last line in this is from a poem called "Beauty and the Beast."

----------

Sun was dreaming.

_The island was moving. Out of the earth came thick metal pillars, she was surrounded. Sun opened her mouth to scream, but it choked in her throat. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe. The tops of the pillars had bright red lights, the spotlights shone down on her. It hurt her eyes, Sun fell to her knees. A man who could not walk strode to the center, right in front of her. The gun in his hand tasted like metal in her mouth, and Sun felt dizzy._

_Jin appeared. He ran to her, and stepped in front as the gun was fired. Jin fell down._

_From his heart grew a red, red rose._

And when Sun awoke, she realized she was alone.


	15. Lovers

-1Lovers

Author's Note: Prompt number 23. Inspired quite heavily by "Suspension," by Mae. Wonderful song. Kind of metaphorical, but I'm still rather proud of it. Enjoi!

----------

Her hair was wet, her makeup slightly smeared, and she was laughing.

Jin was of the opinion that she was beautiful like that.

It had started raining on their way home. The two of them had taken off running back towards Jin's home, it was closest, with the intention of waiting out the quick summer rain before venturing out again.

Sun was laughing still at the pure insane joy of running in the rain. She emerged from his bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair. She didn't want to catch a cold, now did she?

And then, in Jin's mind it was still quite fuzzy, suddenly he was kissing her, pushing Sun up against the wall. She tasted like orange and that made him smile.

But he pulled his mouth away from hers, without letting her away from the wall. Questioning.

There was a moment of suspension. It hung in the air, and Jin could hardly breathe.

Sun nodded.

The suspension was broken, and together they fell.


	16. Months

-1Months

Author's Note: This is prompt number nine, as chosen by my little brother. Again.

----------

The day Jin had shown up, randomly, at her doorstep, Sun knew they would get married. It was an odd realization to come to on a random Sunday afternoon, but she did.

With a puzzled expression, she said, "What a lovely surprise, Jin, what are you doing here?" A bemused smile graced her lips. Today, she knew, would be wonderful.

Jin was smiling as well, sheepishly. He offered the rectangular box from his pocket. "Well, um, it's not like it's really anything, but um, today is our six month anniversary. I, erm, got you this."

Sun took the box. She opened it, extremely flattered, and saw days that had turned into weeks, weeks that had turned into months. Months that would turn into years. Years that would turn into decades. Decades that would turn into centuries. Centuries that would meld into infinity.

They would be together forever.


	17. Friends

Friends

Author's Note: Prompt 21, written during this week's Lost episode.

----------

"Michael is my friend."

"I'm your wife."

They weren't harsh words, really, although Jin might have preferred if they were. Sun was quiet, vulnerable. It hurt him.

He loved her, honest to God he did, but Michael was his friend. Despite the language barrier.

So, despite the silent antagonistic voice in his mind, Jin puts the bag down. Because maybe Sun's feelings were more important than his friends'.


	18. Dark

Dark

Author's Note: Number 74. I really liked writing this one.

----------

The bedroom door swings open. Jin pads in on socked feet. It is nearing 3 o'clock in the morning. Sun is sleeping under a thin sheet curled up on one half of the bed.

Jin walks to his side and begins to unbutton his shirt. There's a whoosh of movement, and a dark blue shirt floats to the floor.

"Jin?"

He spins around, and identifies the bluish-black shadow sitting up as his wife.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just going to change." Jin's voice is soft, comforting. Sun should sleep.

But she ignores him. "You're hurt." Sun gingerly presses her first three fingers against the bruise on his right side. Jin winces visibly.

Sun rubs sleep out of her eyes. "Let me get you a warm towel," she says, "It will help." Jin answers nothing and lets her go. She pauses momentarily in the doorway and asks, "What kind of work does my father have you do?"

Jin merely shrugs. She walks into the hallway, and he can hear her turning the tap on. Jin lays down on the indention where Sun was sleeping. In the dark, her warmth helps him drift to sleep.


	19. What

What

Author's Note: Prompt number 77. Part one of six.

----------

"Mother?" Sun stepped gingerly into the living room where her mother sat. Her mother, dressed impeccably, as usual. Her mother, Sun's greatest fear. "Mother, may I talk to you, please?"

Her mother looked up from whatever she'd been doing. Sun was too preocupied to tell. "Of course, dear. Sit down, please."

Sun sat, obediently.

"Now, what is it you needed to tell me?"

Sun bit her lip nervously. "Mother...Mother I want to get married."

"Married? To _who_, Sun?" Her mother's puzzled expression seemed to be a danger sign. "To _who_?"


	20. Who

Who

Author's Note: Prompt 76, second of six.

----------

"To _who_, Sun?"

Her mother was clearly not taking the news as well as Sun had hoped. Ah, well she always was naive when it came to her mother.

"To Jin, Mother."

The expression on Sun's mother's face was a mix of fury and horror. "Who is Jin? I have not met him, Sun. Who is he?"

Oh, of all the horrible questions. "He's, um, well, Mother, he's a waiter down at that restaurant I like."

"I am _appalled, _Sun, you have better taste than that? When did he propose, then? How long have you been keeping this secret from me? How long? When did he, Sun?"


	21. When

When

Author's Note: Prompt 79. 3rd of 6.

----------

"When did he propose to you, Sun? Hmmm?" The look of outrage and uncomprehending insanity on her mother's face was nearly as telling as the iron-rod posture she'd adopted. Her mother was not pleased by any means.

Sun combed a restless hand through her hair. "Just last night, Mother. I wanted to tell you, but you were already asleep. Mother, he wants me to _marry_ him!" Upon seeing her parent open a mouth to respond, Sun continued hurridly, "And he already talked to father, and Daddy likes him and says we can get married, Mommy, please." Sun was getting desperate, she hadn't called her parent "Mommy" in years.

Her mother's face softened. "But, but, Sun...why would you want to marry someone like him?"


	22. Why

Why

Author's Note: Number 80. Fourth prompt of six.

----------

"Why would you want to marry him, Sun?"

Sun smiled a bit, staring into the space above her mother's right shoulder. "I love him, Mommy. I love him and he loves me, and Momma..." Sun's gaze refoucused on her mother. "Momma he can take care of me. I love him."

"Is that why, Sun? You don't want to marry him for money, or because he's handsome? You love him? He loves you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Momma. That's why. I love him."

Her mother sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, much in the same manner as her daughter. "If you love him then, Sun. Where is he? I want to meet him. Is he here?"

Sun's face broke into a grateful and releaved smile. "He's here, Mother."


	23. Where

Where

Author's Note: Prompt number 78. Fifth of six parts.

----------

"Where is he? Is he here? May I meet him?"

Sun smiled. "Yes, Momma, he's right here." She disappeared through a doorway and returned with an attractive young man. The boy, Jin, bowed graciously to his soon-to-be mother in law.

Sun's mother spoke. "You want to marry my daughter? I understand. She is wonderful. Have you bought her a ring?"

Jin turned a marvelous shade of red. "No, I haven't had a chance to, ma'am. I just proposed on a whim yesterday. Not, that, I um, not that I didn't want to, I mean, I love Sun, your daughter, I love her a lot, I just..." His words trailed off into nothing.

"It's fine. I know where there is a shop. We can get one later."


	24. How

How

Author's Note: Prompt number 81, last of six. Took long enough, didn't it? Pah!

----------

How? How were they married? Like everyone else.

Nothing especially…special, really. Although Sun remembers it as a happy day sometimes, a horrible day others. It really depends on how she feels at the time.

How she feels about Jin, that is.

Because sometimes he's exactly the kind of man she always wanted to marry. And then, at other times he's a complete idiot that she can't imagine being with.

And at still other times, he's somewhere in between.

So, how exactly they were married doesn't really matter. The way they feel about each other on certain days does.


	25. Teammates

Teammates

Author's Note: Twenty six. I've been trying for a while now to actually write this drabble, almost since I started my fanfic100 claim, but it seriously was not working. Ugh. So annoying, but here I try again.

----------

Jin plays soccer with some of The Guys in the park every Saturday. Nothing really serious, just a bunch of men goofing around. It's fun.

Started being a little more fun when Sun began coming to watch. She'd sit under a tree with a book and a bag for a while as Jin and his friends chased a soccer ball around. The book would eventually be cast aside. Jin tried hard not to look too much like an idiot when Sun was watching.

One time, in particular, comes to mind when he thinks of it. It had been a warm June day, the kind that makes everyone want to be outside instead of in muggy humid houses. Jin was, as usual, playing in the park, and Sun was, as usual, watching under a tree.

Just a Usual Day.

So Jin's got the ball, right? And he's going towards the goal, okay? And he's going fast, and he's going to win, and it's going to be awesome.

Sun smiles at him.

He trips.

And falls.

And the ball goes flying.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jin sees Sun giggle and look away. Actually, that's pretty much all he can see. Most of his line of sight is in the grass. One of his teammates comes and offers Jin a hand. "She's cute man, really, but don't trip next time."

Jin's embarrassed. Sun thinks it's cute.


	26. Strangers

Strangers

Author's Note: Prompt 25.

----------

"Thank you, for being here. And not asking why Jin is not here." Sun spoke in choppy sentences, but Kate could tell she meant them.

And that was…odd, in a way. But, kind of nice. Before Flight 815, before they were all trapped on this nut-house of an island, before any of this, Sun and Kate would never have said a word to each other. Hardly even looked at each other.

So, it's strikes Kate as something rather interesting, that all of a sudden she's waiting with Sun to see whether or not she's pregnant. It's interesting to her that strangers suddenly become close friends.

Kat smiles. "It's time."


	27. Children

Children

Author's Note: Wasn't last night's episode just so cute? This is prompt number 28. Written while my hangnail was bleeding.

----------

"A baby. No, no really. A baby."

"Sun is _having a baby_."

"What, right now!"

"No, of course not! But she's pregnant."

"Oh my God, Sun is gonna have a baby!"

"It's a miracle. Really! And if it's a boy they'll name it with part of Jin's father's name, and part of Sun's mother."

"That's so cute! Can you just imagine what they baby will look like? Dark hair, dark eyes, oh, just adorable!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Oh, congratulations!"

Sun and Jin smiled at each other. Didn't matter that nearly everyone had already known about it. It so appeared that imminent children were exciting.


End file.
